Lo más divertido de su vida
by Majo Walles
Summary: YAOI - Harry en los años de escuela de su padre, y su esposo. Con la lengua demasiado suelta. Con su hijo en brazos, y con una misión que debe cumplir en muy poco tiempo… Como resultado... sólo caos.
1. Capítulo 1: El viajero del futuro

**Lo más divertido de su vida.**

**Resumen**: Harry en los años de escuela de su padre, y su esposo. Con la lengua demasiado suelta. Con su hijo en brazos, y con una misión que debe cumplir en muy poco tiempo… Como resultado... sólo caos.

**Categorías**: Harry Potter

**Personajes**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon. PWP.

**Capítulos:**

**Completo:**

**Beta**:

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que utilizo en este one-shot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y a quienes poseen las licencias de Harry Potter.

**1º capitulo: El viajero del futuro**

El gran salón era un caos total. Los profesores estaban en medio de la acción, apuntando con sus varitas a la persona que había aparecido. El director Dumbledore dio un paso adelante, sin bajar su varita ni su guardia. Los alumnos miraban impresionados al que estaban frente a ellos. Un grupo en particular se separó de los demás, en espera de conocer a los nuevos.

-¡Identifíquese! -exigió Dumbledore.

El chico que estaba en el medio del gran comedor y que seguía agachado y con su cuerpo completamente doblado, se fue incorporando de a poco. Ahí las exclamaciones fueron más al ver que entre los brazos traía infante. El pequeño niño, que debía ser mayor de un año, miraba a todos con sus grandes ojos. Hermosos ojos de color verde. El joven que lo tenía abrazado levantó también su cabeza y pudieron notar que no podía ser mayor a los chicos de séptimo. Su cara morena, de ojos igual de verdes que el niño y con lentes rotos, miraba a todos con seguridad.

El director, sin entender el por qué, apuntó al joven y reparó sus anteojos con sólo un movimiento.

-Gracias, director -dijo el joven, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar alrededor.

Los alumnos que le vieron no pudieron evitar dirigir su mirada a otro joven que también estaba en el salón.

-Eh... James... ese chico es igual a ti.

El moreno, que seguía viendo al extraño, recién en ese momento notó el parecido, y también notó que las miradas de todos los alumnos estaban dirigidas a él y al otro muchacho.

-Papá -las miradas de todos se dirigieron al bebé que estiraba su bracitos para que el otro joven lo tomara en brazos.

-Lo siento, tesoro -le dijo con cariño y se agachó a sostenerlo, para luego mirar al director-. Lamento irrumpir así, director.

-No se preocupe, joven, pero me gustaría saber quién es usted.

-Oh, sí, lo lamento -dijo sonriendo-, mi nombre es Harry, no soy de esta época, vengo de varios años en el futuro -soltó como si nada.

-Si es así, lo que acaba de decir puede interferir en su nacimiento -le dijo una de las profesoras, que al igual que los demás, había bajado la varita con la que apuntaba al joven.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso, profesora McGonagall. Antes de volver a mi época, me encargaré de que nadie lo recuerde.

Los que le veían, tan seguro de sus propias palabras, se preguntaban si sólo era un farsante o realmente el chico era capaz de hacer algo por el estilo.

-Eh... el niño... -dijo otro profesor.

-Es mi hijo -aclaró.

-Es bastante joven para tener un hijo -le dijo el director, ofreciéndole un caramelo al infante.

-Fue lo que me dijeron cuando me casé -dijo divertido. Para luego quitarle el dulce al niño y devolverlo al director, que sólo sonrió al recibirlo-. Es un bebé, no puede comer dulces sólidos, director -lo regañó Harry-. Siento ser una molestia, pero le pediré refugio para mí y mi hijo por unos días. Tengo que arreglar algo desde esta época, para que en mi tiempo podamos deshacernos de una gran amenaza.

-¿Una amenaza? -preguntó McGonagall.

-Sí -dijo con algo de pesar-. En mi tiempo, hay un mago oscuro del que tengo que encargarme, antes de que él acabe con todo.

-No sé si sea conveniente que estemos hablando de todo esto aquí.

-Es verdad, en este momento muchos de los hombres con los que me enfrentaré están en este mismo salón -dijo mirando a todos y a nadie a la misma vez-, pero también hay gente valiosa que me apoyara en todo momento.

-Debo deducir que estoy frente a alguien muy poderoso, entonces -dijo el director.

-Usted mismo dirá eso, en unos años más -dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-Bien, no creo que tenga mucho más que decir -le dijo divertido, ante la seguridad que mostraba en joven.

-Gracias. Si no le molesta, lo estaré esperando en su despacho, mi hijo esta inquieto por tanto desconocido.

-Claro, claro.

Harry se encaminó por el pasillo, pero en el camino miró intensamente a cierto joven, que se removió inquieto en su lugar, al sentir esa mirada tan penetrante.

El director, mientras tanto, les indicó a los alumnos que se retiraran a sus habitaciones. Unos cuantos se escabulleron, querían saber el porqué del parecido del chico con uno de sus amigos, o enemigo, dependiendo del caso.

Harry sentía como le seguían, y miró de lado a su hijo, que aun en brazos, miraba a sus espaldas y mantenía la mirada fija. Seguramente estaba mirando a las personas que le seguían, por lo que fingió doblar en una esquina y esperó hasta que le alcanzaran, para poder reconocer a quienes les seguían. No hizo falta que esperara más de unos segundos, porque, de un momento al otro, cinco jóvenes aparecieron a su lado. Cuatro chicos y una chica.

-Me imaginaba que no se aguantarían las ganas de saber quien era -les dijo mirándolos de frente, logrando que saltaran por el susto de verse descubiertos. Ellos debían tener la misma edad que él en ese momento.

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a James? -le preguntó el más alto de los chicos.

-Ustedes saben la razón… -miró tras los chicos y sonrió de lado- también sabía que tú vendrías -los otros chicos también se voltearon para ver quien era.

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres aquí, Snivellus?!

-Modera tu lenguaje, padre. Mi hijo es un bebé que aprende rápidamente y no quiero que aprenda grosería -le dijo Harry, logrando que todos le miraran a él- ¿No era eso lo que querían verificar?

Los demás estaban mudos, no era que no lo creyeran así, pero que se los dijera de buenas a primera, era otra cosa.

-¿Eres... mi hijo?

-Lo soy, y de verdad creí que a esta edad serías más... eh... despierto, pero en fin... ¿Qué más quieren saber?

-¿Quien es la persona a quien tienes que derrotar?

-Tú lo sabes muy bien, Severus.

-¡Lo sabía, Snivellus es un maldito mortífago! -dijo Sirius, con furia y acercándose a Severus.

Harry avanzó rápidamente y lo detuvo.

-Si quieren saber todos ustedes como están relacionados conmigo, se los diré ahora, por que no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, y no quiero que sus discusiones alteren a mi hijo -les dijo serio-. Soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans -les confirmó, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran-. Sirius, serás mi padrino -el joven pareció hincharse de gusto-. Remus, serás mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y muy parecido a un segundo padrino -el joven, que no había dicho nada en todo el momento, le sonrió-. Petter... tú no serás nada en mi vida, y lo sabes -le dijo dándole una mirada significativa, haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso- y tú, Severus, serás mi profesor de Pociones, esposo y padre de mi hijo -eso si que absolutamente nadie se lo esperaba, tanto que el joven lo quedó mirando como ido-. Sé que ninguno estaba preparado para lo que les dije, pero también sé que me pueden ayudar mucho en mi misión.

-¿Cómo que estás casado con Snape? Él es... feo.

-Disculpa, Sirius, pero yo no encuentro nada feo en él. Si no me gustara, no me hubiera casado con él cuando tenía dieciséis años, no tendríamos un hijo, y no lo amaría tanto como lo hago.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma.

-No lo es, padre, sé que te molesta, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. ¡Alégrate! Tendrás un hermoso nieto -le dijo besando la mejilla del infante que se rió por la caricia de su papá.

-Pero el bebé... como...

-No te voy a hablar de mi intimidad, Sirius, pero tengo claro que a esta edad debes saber muy bien como se hacen los bebés -le divertía hacer sonrojarse a los jóvenes, ponerlos nerviosos, como estaban ahora.

-Basta, por favor -le dijo el otro joven involucrado, que no podía estar más rojo.

-Oh, lo lamento, Sev, pero tú tienes la culpa, o la tendrás en el futuro -le dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado-. Nos enviaste a esta época para protegernos, pero no me preguntaste mi opinión, y como tu esposo, lo mínimo que merezco es que me avises que pretendes hacerme hacer un viaje en el tiempo con un poco más de anticipación que unos cuantos minutos antes de hechizarme.

-¿De verdad soy...?

-¿Mi esposo? Sí. También soy tu alumno.

-Eh... disculpa, pero... ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Oh, mami, que buena pregunta. Tengo poco más de diecisiete años, pronto cumpliré dieciocho y si lo que quieren saber es la edad de mi esposo, pues... el tiene treinta y siete.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Snivellus! ¡Eres un asalta cuna!

-Eso depende, padrino -dijo divertido-, por que fui yo quien le conquistó, lo enamoró, y, por ende, me metí en su cama... no sé como se llamaría en ese caso.

Los seis tenían un par de nombres en mente, que iban por la línea de ofrecido o sinvergüenza, pero por algo, no le dijeron nada.

Harry sólo los veía divertido, ahora tenía que ir a darle un par de infartos a Dumbledore, antes de tenerse que poner a realizar su misión.

TBC...

N/A: Bienvenidos a esta nueva y corta aventura, son pocos capítulos, pero muy divertidos, veremos como hará pagar Harry a su esposo en el pasado.

un beso

Majo


	2. Capítulo 2: Una habitación matrimonial

**2º Capítulo: Una habitación matrimonial**

Harry no podía estar mas complacido de las caras de todos, claro, tomando en cuenta que también se había pasado un poco de la raya al dar a conocer su identidad y cosas por el estilo con tanta facilidad, pero estaba seguro de que lo solucionaría antes de irse.

-Tengo que dejarlos ahora, por que el director se debe haber adelantado para nuestra reunión, pero ya tendremos tiempo para hablar -les dijo mientras se alejaba.

En el pasillo quedaron los otros seis, viendo como Harry se alejaba con el bebé en brazos.

-No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando -dijo James poniendo una mano sobre su frente-. Tendremos un hijo -le dijo a su novia.

-Y aparentemente uno muy poderoso -dijo la muchacha sonriendo.

-Pero será corrompido en el futuro -dijo Sirius, mirando de mala amanera a Severus, que se había quedado obnubilado por tanta información.

-Déjalo, Sirius -le dijo Remus sosteniéndolo del brazo, al igual que a Petter-, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra torre.

Los otros cuatro asintieron, sin decirle nada a Severus, que permaneció en ese pasillo por unos minutos más, antes de decidirse a ir a su habitación. Ya tendría oportunidad para saber cómo fue que en el futuro terminó casado con un niño y además teniendo un hijo con este. Claro, dejando de lado que ese niño era hijo de su némesis.

-Me sorprendió el que apareciera en medio del gran comedor, joven.

-Lo sé, director, y de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero no estaba en mis planes hacer este viaje y mucho menos el traer a mi hijo conmigo.

El director miraba a los dos seres sentados frente a él. Harry tenía al bebé sentado en su regazo, mientras este miraba con sus grandes ojos para todos lados.

-¿No crees que sea peligroso el que hayas dicho todo eso frente a lo que, en tus palabras, había enemigos tuyos en el salón?

-Lo sé, pero esa es la idea –se puso de pie- uno de esos "enemigos" tiene en su poder la única arma que me hace falta para derrotar al lord oscuro, aunque en mi época ese sujeto ya no contaba con dicho objeto. Mi esposo era su amigo y lo es aun en esta época, por lo que sabíamos que de haber alguna oportunidad teníamos que tomar para llegar al objeto.

-¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? –le pregunto el director, acercando al bebé una pluma que estaba llamando la atención del infante que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Un hechizo, de hecho, el único que puede debilitarlo lo suficiente como para que mi ataque llegue primero a él, que el suyo a mí.

Harry soltó el aire y acarició al fénix que se mostraba sumiso ante él. El director estaba un tanto facinado por todo lo que el joven le estaba informando, era increíble que el muchacho se manejara tan bien y quería saber más, siempre quería saber todo lo que pasara a su alrededor.

-Supongo que eres hijo de James Potter.

-Lo soy, y de Lily Evans, para ser mas precisos.

-Buena sangre corre por tus venas, unos buenos maestros tuviste entonces.

-No, señor –dijo cambiando su alegre semblante y sentándose nuevamente poniendo a su hijo sobre su regazo-. Mis padres murieron a manos de Voldemort cuando era apenas un infante. No supe de su existencia sino hasta que cumplí los once años. Antes de esos viví con unos familiares que no vienen al caso nombrar.

Harry sabía que el director era poderoso, por lo que su obliviate no sería tan efectivo en él como en los demás miembros del alumnado y los profesores con los que tendría contacto. Por lo que no podía darle demasiados detalles, pues su vida podría cambiar drásticamente con eso, y en el peor de los casos, nunca vivir el romance que tuvo con su esposo y la vida de su hijo se vería peligrar.

-Lo lamento mucho, muchacho, si está en mis manos…

-Lo estará. Señor, pero usted hará las cosas como corresponden, no podrá interferir más de lo necesario. Sólo estoy aquí de paso, y espero contar con su ayuda a la hora de dejar mi visita como un mero cosquilleo en las mentes de todos.

-Cuentas conmigo, Harry –dijo feliz de que le tuviera en cuenta en un proceso tan importante-. Ahora tenemos que ver donde dormirás.

-En eso quisiera contar con su ayuda también. En mi época dormía en las mazmorras y mi hijo está muy adaptado a su "baja temperatura"

-Oh… un Slytherin por lo que veo.

-Para nada, profesor. Tal como mis padres soy un orgulloso león, pero mi esposo sí es una serpiente y por lo tanto un miembro de la casa de Salazar. Cuando nos casamos aun me faltaba un año para terminar mis estudios y luego vino lo de la batalla contra el oscuro, por lo que nunca salí de esas habitaciones.

-Tu compañero debe ser también muy poderoso como para haber encontrado el hechizo para traerte a esta época.

-Mi esposo es Severus, director.

-¿Severus? ¿Severus Snape? –preguntó, ciertamente sorprendido por esta revelación. Estaba encariñado con el inteligente muchacho, pero nunca se imaginó que este llegara a permanecer en los terrenos del colegio varios años después de salir de este, sólo una idea le pasaba por la mente- él es profesor aquí, ¿verdad?

-Lo es, señor. Espero que entienda entonces por qué pasaré mucho tiempo con Severus en esta época, me gustaría saber por mi mismo todo lo que vivió el hombre que amo, aquí en su época. Además, que sólo a él le confiaría el cuidado de Toby mientras yo me encuentre en misión.

-Me dejas sin palabras –dijo honestamente-, pero creo que tú puedes ayudar en esta época tanto como deseas ayudar en la tuya -le informó-, digamos que aquí Severus tiene un par de "enemigos".

-Lo sé, mi padre y padrinos no actuaron de la mejor forma, pero ellos formaron parte de la infancia de Severus y no puedo interferir en ello. Si bien no lo apruebo, fueron parte importante de su formación y quiero a mi Severus tal y como es.

-Eres un buen hombre, Harry –dijo el director con una sonrisa-. Muy bien, es hora de que vayas a tus aposentos permanentes.

-Supongo y espero que me deje en las habitaciones de Severus.

-No hay ningún lugar mejor para ti, muchacho.

Harry sonrió de lado, eso era justamente lo que estaba esperando escuchar, por lo que le tomó la palabra al director y con su hijo en brazos se dirigió a las mazmorras, estaba seguro de que Severus se impactaría al verlo ahí, pero realmente quería saber cómo era su esposo de niño, como fue realmente su estancia en Hogwarts.

Obviamente notó que todo el mundo tenía puesta su mirada sobre ellos, cuando de buenas a primeras entró en la sala común de Slytherin con su hijo en brazos, el cual a estas alturas ya se caía de sueño, demasiadas emociones para un niño tan pequeño, como lo era Tobías.

Severus vio al joven que decía ser su futuro esposo y además hijo de su némesis en medio de la sala común de su casa y sabía que se avecinaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza, más no se equivocó cuando este se acercó con paso firme y se plantó frente a él.

-Hola, Severus –le saludó con una sonrisa de lado- el director me dijo que podía quedarme en tus habitaciones por el tiempo en que este aquí.

Hay que decir que esto impacto al chico, las mismas facciones de Severus lo demostraban, ni siquiera podía articular palabra.

TBC...


	3. Capítulo 3: Primera noche juntos

**Capítulo 3: Primera noche juntos**

.

.

Severus caminó a paso presuroso, sin siquiera esperar a Harry que le seguía divertido por el tremendo sonrojo en la cara de Severus.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Harry tomó su barita y conjuró una cama en donde dejó sentado a Tobi que se caía de sueño.

-No te preocupes, Severus -dijo divertido como el chico se mantenía casi contra la pared-, no pienso saltarte encima si es lo que temes.

-No te tengo miedo -dijo serio.

-Oh, pues deberías -dijo caminando felino hasta su joven esposo-, por que me encantaría que te quedara el recuerdo de mi venida en la mente cuando parta… que recuerdes que me vengaré por haberme enviado al pasado sin preguntármelo -le dijo casi sobre sus labios.

Severus estaba tieso como estatua ¡Este chico lo estaba intimidando!

-Eres igual que tu padre -dijo molesto.

-No me compares, Sev -dijo alejándose divertido-, mi amenaza viene sólo por que te amo tanto que me dolió lo que hiciste, por que no sé como estás en el futuro, no se siquiera si sigues con vida -dijo angustiado- Merlín, no puedo pensar en eso -dijo golpeándose las mejillas.

-Pero no fui yo quien te envió.

-Lo serás, por eso mi venganza será en el futuro, no te preocupes -dijo volviendo a dejar un beso en la mejilla del moreno antes de volver con su hijo.

Severus vio como del bolsillo sacó un bolso y lo agrandaba con su varita, un gran bolso de bebé de dónde sacó ropa para el niño.

-Parecías preparado.

-Algo así -dijo ayudando a su hijo a ponerse de pie para cambiarle ropa, aun con los ojos medio cerrados-, me habías dicho que prepara nuestras cosas para viajar, no esperaba que nos mandara sólo a nosotros -dijo algo triste.

-Lo lamento -dijo sin entender por que lo decía en realidad.

-No te preocupes, Sev -dijo volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa-, estoy aquí y listo, ahora ¿Deberíamos disfrutarlo, no crees?

-No te entiendo…

-Mañana es sábado -dijo mirando el calendario sobre el escritorio.

-Sí.

-Perfecto, tendremos una cita, entonces -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Severus no creía que fuera una buena idea, después de todo se le hacía raro tener una cita con un chico casado, por mucho que este estuviera casado con el mismo, pero en el futuro.

…

…

Sábado por la mañana y Severus sentía un peso encima, no quería abrir los ojos, pero una pequeña mano estaba en su rostro.

-Tobi, dile a papá que abra los ojos -dijo una voz a su lado.

Severus abrió os ojos de golpe al recordar todo y se pegó a la pared como queriendo fundirse en esta, al ver que, sentados en su cama, estaba Harry y el bebé que reía divertido por su reacción.

-¡Papá! -dijo el niño elevando los brazos.

-Sí, amor, papá ya despertó, así que ahora podremos salir a jugar a la nieve -dijo Harry tomando en brazos al niño para ir al baño- sólo danos unos minutos, Sev y estaremos listos para salir.

Severus no quería seguir escuchando esto, al recordar que tendría "una cita" con ese chico.

Ya listos y vestidos Harry y Tobi bajaron a desayunar para darle privacidad a Severus para que se pudiera vestir y cambiar de ropa. Llegaron al gran comedor y caminaron hasta sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, tenía que empezar a trabajar en su plan, pero para eso tendría que mentir en un par de cosas.

-Hola, chicos -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Eh, hola? -preguntó uno de los hombres.

-Ustedes son Rodolfus y Rabastan, verdad -preguntó sentándose junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Oh, tranquilos, lo sé por que los conozco de mi época, aunque un poco mayores -dijo divertido, mientras servía un plato con fruta a su hijo y un café negro para él.

-¿Y estás aquí por?...

-Oh, necesito de su ayuda, de los dos, de hecho -dijo mirándolos-, pero no hablemos ahora, tengo que salir a Hogsmeade para comprar unas cosas para mi bebé hermoso.

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados, este chico era "particular"

-Severus, por aquí -dijo llamando al joven que entraba al gran comedor y para su desgracia, con las miradas de todos sobre él.

-¿Es necesario que seas tan escandaloso siempre? -preguntó sentándose frente a él.

-Toma -dijo el niño y le tendió una manzana.

-No me gustan las manzanas -dijo, pero la mirada de Harry, a pesar de estar sonriendo, le dijo que si no tomaba la fruta lo lamentaría, así que refunfuñando tomó la fruta que el niño de grandes y brillantes ojos le extendía-, gracias.

-¿Me acompañaras entonces a Hogsmeade? -preguntó Harry, no tenían porqué saber los demás que tendrían una cita- Se que en esta época hay tiendas que en la mía ya no están.

-Bien -dijo de mala gana, todo para que los demás dejaran de acribillarlos con sus miradas.

-Perfecto, entonces tomen desayuno rápido para que podamos salir -dijo a sus dos amores, mientras tomaba su café y sonreía mirando al enfurruñado Severus, eran tan parecido al suyo que sabía que hiciera lo que hicieran nada lo cambiaría del hombre que le amaba con tanta locura como para enviarlo al pasado para protegerlo.

Desde la mesa de los leones, James y Lily se preguntaban qué es lo que hicieron mal como para que su hijo terminara casándose con Severus, no que a Lily le pareciera la peor de las cosas, pero Severus era mucho mayor que Harry. Entonces ¿Qué habrá visto su hijo en el hombre?

-¿Así que ya están pensando en abortarlo? -dijo Sirius divertido y recibió un par de pasteles en la cara por parte de los padres que no les hizo gracias la broma-, por eso digo que es mejor que lo tengan.

-Lo que aun no entiendo es lo que hace aquí -dijo Petter atragantándose de comida.

-Puede ser que tenga que ver con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado -dijo Remus a su lado, mirado algo raro. Aun no entendía por que Harry había dicho que su amigo no sería nada en su vida y que este sabía por qué. Temía en su interior a la respuesta.

-Bien, podríamos preguntarle directamente a Harry -dijo una voz a sus espaldas y los cinco saltaron.

-Hola, Harry -dijo Lily riendo ante la cara divertida del chico.

-En verdad, no me molesta decirles, pero sólo de ser necesario -le dijo sonriendo con algo de ternura-, ahora mismo no puedo, tengo una salida con Severus y no me quiero retrasar.

-Sobre eso -dijo James- ¿De verdad estás casado con ese hombre o lo dijiste sólo por molestar?

-Es verdad, James -le dijo, se le hacía raro decirles padres a los chicos frente a él, después de todo tenían su edad.

-Bien… ok -dijo mirando para otro lado y Harry supo que tenía una oportunidad ahí. Se sentó junto a Remus donde había un lugar desocupado.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, James -le dijo tranquilo, no quería que todo el mundo escuchara, aunque ellos estuvieran poniendo atención en todo lo que decían- Amo a mi esposo y él me ama también, ha peleado por mi desde que tengo uso de razón, pese a las diferencias que tuvo contigo, nuestro hijo nació de ese amor -le dijo mirando a la mesa de las serpientes donde Tobi se había querido sentar con Severus y este, a pesar de poner mala cara, lo había sentado en sus piernas para que el bebé siguiera comiendo su fruta-. Sé que es difícil de entender para ti y que cuando nos vayamos tú y él volverán a molestarse por todo, pero por favor, mientras este aquí, entiende que lo amo como no tienes idea y sé que soy amado aún más.

Los cinco en la mesa estaban mudos ante las palabras del chico, de hecho, un par de chicas ahí que no tenían idea de quien hablaba Harry hasta soltaron un par de lagrimas por lo conmovedor del relato.

-Está bien -dijo con algo en la garganta, que se negaba a llamarlo culpa, pues, entendía, qué si el chico venía de la época que decía, debía saber todas las cosas que hizo en su época de colegio.

-Gracias -dijo sonriendo antes de ponerse de pie y volver a la mesa de las serpientes.

-Demonios, él si que está enamorado -dijo Sirius, bebiendo su jugo de calabaza.

-Sí… es un buen tipo -dijo sonriendo de lado, tratando de no mirar mucho a Harry que prácticamente arrastraba a Snape y al bebé fuera del gran comedor.

.

.

tbc...


	4. Capítulo 4: cita y conversaciones

**Capítulo 4: Cita y conversaciones**

**.**

**.**

Harry llevaba a Tobi en brazos, mientras ambos miraban a todos lados en Hogsmeade., era cierto que había un par de tiendas que no conocía, pero otras tanto que se habían mantenido con el tiempo y pese a los años aún se mantenían en pie.

-Severus, vamos por unos libros -dijo feliz, caminando en dirección a la librería, sabía que su esposo lo seguiría pese a que aún iba enfurruñado.

Y tal como lo pensó, a la hora de nombrar la librería, el joven los acompañó y estuvieron su buen par de horas ahí, los tres mirando maravillados la gran cantidad de ejemplares.

Harry sonreía para si mismo, tal parecía que Severus también había notado lo curioso y parecido a él que era su hijo, pero no iba a decir nada. Sería como admitir que el niño era suyo y aún era algo que no iba a decir en voz alta.

-Papi, hambre -dijo el niño haciendo morisquetas.

-Está bien, amor -dijo besando la frente del niño- vamos por algo de beber -dijo a Severus y lo jaló prácticamente a pagar los libros que llevaría, que, secretamente, dejaría como obsequio a su esposo una vez partieran, sabía que le servirían mucho en sus futuras investigaciones.

Severus se sentía como burro de carga, llevaba las bolsas de Harry mientras él llevaba al niño en brazos y casi suspira aliviado cuando llegaron al café y se pudo sentar.

Una muchacha se acercó y preguntó que querían y Harry no dejó hablar a Severus, pidió dos cafés negros y un vaso de leche tibia para su hijo. Además de tres trozos de tarta de durazno, que, sabía, eran las favoritas de Severus y Tobi.

La chica alegre por el pedido volvió en un par de minutos y agradeció la jugosa propina que Harry le dio por sus servicios.

-Veo que tienes mucho dinero -dijo el chico casual, sin querer molestar en realidad. Había sido un comentario al azar.

-Bien, puede decirse que es tu dinero -dijo entregando el vaso con cuidado a su hijo, viendo como Severus arrugaba el entrecejo confundido-. En nuestra época no te gusta que gaste la fortuna que tengo por mis padres, dices que puedes mantenernos muy bien a los tres y que ese dinero sólo lo tocaré en caso de ser realmente necesario.

-Entonces… ¿Me va bien en el futuro? -bien, estaba siendo curioso y eso parecía gustarle a su interlocutor.

-Eres maestro en Hogwarts desde hace casi veinte años, además eres master en pociones y tus trabajos son pedidos por hospitales mágicos de todo el mundo -dijo orgulloso-, me casé con un gran partido ¿verdad? -dijo divertido por las mejillas rojas de Severus.

-Cómo fue que nosotros… o sea, tú y el Severus del futuro.

-¿Cómo nos enamoramos? -preguntó al ver que el chico no sabía bien como formular su pregunta, pero que asentía ante su acertado comentario- Bien, digamos que nos hacíamos la vida imposible, equitativamente. Siempre fuiste un completo cretino conmigo y no me dejabas en paz cada vez que estábamos en clases -le contó tomando de su café, teniendo por completa la atención de Severus-. Eh de admitir que no soy la persona más tranquila y obediente del mundo.

-Eso se nota -dijo sonriendo de lado tomando de su café.

-Fue eso mismo lo que nos juntó, yo creo -dijo meditando- sólo recuerdo que de un día para el otro no podía apartar mis ojos de ti, cada vez que te veía sentía como el estomago se me apretaba y decidí darle nombre a eso. Sabía que estaba enamorado.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-Cuando cumplí los trece -le dijo viendo como el chico abrió los ojos impresionado-. Sí, fue por eso mismo que me costó tanto conquistarte, estabas esquivo a que un chiquillo de cuarto estuviera enamorado de ti, que te siguiera para todos lados y que te profesara su amor -dijo sonriendo-, entonces me secuestraron cuando terminé mi quinto año -dijo cambiando su rostro por uno mas doloroso-. Me torturaron ¿sabes? -le dijo- Cada día fue una tortura más grande que la otra, disfrutaban verme derrotado en el suelo, ya casi inconsciente, me llevaban de un lugar al otro para que no pudieran encontrarme.

-¿Quién? -preguntó apretando los puños.

-Mortífagos -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Estuve en cautiverio casi una semana. Fue entonces cuando me rescataste. Viniste por mí, que casi moría en los calabozos de una casa que tenían para las reuniones de los mortífagos en Ámsterdam, me había aterrado al saber que te descubrirían, entonces me dijiste que ellos ya lo sabían, por eso me trasladaban de un lugar a otro, por que el primer día que desaparecí tu faceta de espía cayó, Voldemort ya no creía en ti. Era por ti que me trasladaban para que no dieras conmigo.

-Yo soy…

-Sí, eras uno de ellos -dijo tomando la mano del pálido muchacho-. No sé porque te uniste a ellos en un principio, pero luego de mucho tiempo me dijiste que serviste de espía para protegerme. Siempre estabas pendiente de mí, cuidándome entre las sombras. -dijo mirándolo con dulzura- Pero volviendo al otro tema -dijo negando con la cabeza-, ese día que me rescataste pude ver que no salido fácil, el Lord oscuro desató su ira en ti y tuviste ayuda del bando de la luz para salir con vida. Me había aterrado y te grité que no debiste arriesgarte, no por mí. Entonces me dijiste que siempre sería por mí. Ese día me besaste por primera vez.

-No puede ser.

-Sí, ese secuestro maldito fue el que nos unió finalmente. Supe que la guerra estaba en su apogeo y teníamos que protegernos mientras nos recuperábamos. Tú ya no eras espía, así que sabíamos poco de los movimientos de ese desgraciado. Cada día era más difícil y por eso mismo te pedí que te casaras conmigo, que, si uno iba a morir, por lo menos dejaríamos este mundo siendo del otro. Me dijiste que sí -dijo sonriendo, Tobi estaba dormido en su regazo para esas alturas del relato-. Contamos con la ayuda de todos, organizamos una pequeña ceremonia en el castillo, sólo con nuestros amigos y el director ofició nuestro enlace. Concebimos a Tobías en nuestra noche de bodas.

Severus estaba impresionado por la historia, nunca se imaginó que alguien le llegaría amar y que él amaría a otra persona que no fuer ella.

-¿Qué pasó con tus padres? Cuando se enteraron.

-Mis padres murieron, Sev -dijo algo triste- Voldemort me dejó huérfano cuando tenía un año.

-Lily…

-Sí, tu amada Lily murió protegiéndome -dijo apenado, y triste por la cara que puso Severus-. La amaste mucho y la amas ahora mismo. Te agradezco ese amor.

-Pero como…

-Fue ese amor, la promesa de que cuidarías de mí en su memoria, en su lecho de muerte, lo que te ató a mí. Lo que nos unió finalmente. Sin ese amor que le tienes a mi madre, quizás ahora mismo no estaría aquí y no tendríamos a Tobi -dijo viendo a su bebé-. Te agradezco eso.

Severus no sabía que decir. Se le hacía raro que la persona que decía amarlo tanto le agradeciera el amar a otra persona, pero suponía que así era este chico. Raro, pero dulce. Con un maldito corazón de oro.

-Bien… de nada, creo.

Harry sonrió, esta cita había salido mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.

.

.

TBC...


	5. Capítulo 5: El plan de Harry

Capítulo 5: El plan de Harry

Había pasado ya tres días desde que llegaran a este antiguo Hogwarts y Harry ya había puesto su plan en marcha, había logrado acercarse un poco a los hermanos Lestrange y eso sólo le daba el pase. Rodolphus Lestrange sería esposo de Bellatrix Black, que es hermana de Narcissa Black, futura esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Es a él a quien necesitaba llegar, porque el muy cabrón murió en el futuro sin revelar donde estaba el maldito diario Riddle que recuperó había llegado a Ginny en el futuro. Ahora. Tenía que lograr que los Lestrange le comunicaran con Lucius para verlo, sólo una vez, para decirle una sola cosa y con eso tendría el control de la cabeza de los Malfoy, el secreto más grande del rubio y eso le daría el paradero del diario, el ultima de los resquicios de alma que había.

Cuando se enteró de que su alma estaba ligada a la de Tom se sintió sucio, manchado, asqueado, pero cuando quedó embarazado ese pequeño ser que ahora era su amado Tobías, había purificado ese trozo de alma maldito.

Sólo faltaba el diario, tenían una pequeña teoría de donde estaría, pero para eso necesitaban saber una clave, que sólo Lucius sabía.

-Así que, chicos, ese amigo suyo, creen que esté dispuesto a hablar conmigo… en privado -preguntó mirándolos intensamente. Los Lestrange se miraron entre si y a su interlocutor, había algo en este chico que sabían, podía ser del gusto de Lucius. Pero…

-No sé en realidad si tenga tiempo para verte -dijo Rabastan haciéndose el inocente-, a no ser que le digamos, aunque sea escuetamente, de que quieres hablar con él.

-Oh, astutos como las serpientes que son -dijo sonriendo de lado-, díganle que tengo el negocio de su vida, que si viene a mi encuentro puedo darle lo que siempre ha estado buscando.

Los chicos querían saber más, pero entonces en la sala común apareció Severus con Tobi de la mano a quien había llevado a "pasear" por petición de Harry, para que este pudiera tener tiempo de negociar con los Lestrange.

-El niño se aburrió y quiso volver contigo -dijo de mala gana.

-Oh, mi bebé hermoso quería estar con papá -dijo tomando al niño en brazos y lanzándolo en el aire, para luego mirar a los chicos-. Les encargo hablar con él -dijo en clave y se despidió de los muchachos.

-¿Algo que deba saber? -preguntó Severus cuando llegaron al cuarto.

-Que tu esposo es un genio -dijo divertido mirando como Severus enarcaba una ceja-. Imagino que conoces a Lucius Malfoy -dijo acostando a Tobi en la cama, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y su bebé ya estaba agotado.

-Claro que sí, pero sólo de vista…

-Pues es primordial para nuestra misión el saber donde esconderá en el futuro un artefacto.

-Pero lo hará en el futuro -dijo Severus notando lo obvio del asunto.

-Lo que no sabes es que Lucius es un viejo zorro… o serpiente. Tiene todo en el mismo lugar bajo mil llaves, así que tendré que convencerlo para que me lo diga.

-Y según tú ¿Cómo conseguirás que Lucius te diga ese secreto? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque tengo mis propias armas, amor -dijo guiñándole un ojo- Lucius es un maldito ególatra, que un chico como yo lo alague, le coquetee un poco y sea "cariñoso" con él, logrará que haga lo que quiera.

Severus estaba molesto, Harry lo podía ver. Su esposo nunca fue bueno controlando sus celos y al parecer, no lo fue ni de joven, por lo mismo no le extrañó que se enfurruñara y se metiera al baño azotando la puerta.

-Tu papi es tan predecible, amor -dijo Harry abrasando al niño que se había asustado por el golpe de la puerta.

Severus no salió hasta dentro de veinte minutos y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el niño dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su papá.

-Lo siento -dijo Harry sonriendo de lado-, no quise molestarte.

-No lo hiciste -dijo indiferente.

-Claro que te molestaste, pero tomaré esta pequeña broma como parte de tu castigo.

-Yo no hice nada -dijo molesto.

-Lo sé, por eso me disculpé -dijo sin moverse de su lugar-. Era mentira lo de coquetearle a Malfoy, sólo lo dije para ver como reaccionarias.

-No me gustan las bromas -dijo más relajado-, pero aun no me dices como lo harás.

-Lucius tiene un secreto poderoso, uno que lo podría arruinar, pero que no revelaré nunca, o por lo menos, le diré que no lo haré.

-Y eso sería…

-Lucius no es hijo legitimo de Abraxas Malfoy. Su mujer le fue infiel. Lucius ni siquiera es un pureblood.

Severus estaba impactado.

…

…

Harry sonrió de lado, tal como lo imaginó, en cuanto el director le dijo que tenía "una visita" fue que Lucius apareció en Hogwarts. El como los Lestrange lo habían logrado no le importaba realmente, pero al verlo parado frente a él, mirándolo de arriba abajo y se relamía. Lo admitía, el rubio frente a él era atractivo hasta lo absurdo, pero no por eso caería ante una basura como lo era él

-Buenas tardes, Joven -dijo coqueto llegando a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, Lucius -dijo cruzándose de brazo. Demonios, le incomodaba que le mirara de manera tan degenerada.

-Me dijeron que estaba interesado en buscarme…

-Lo estoy, pero quiero que nuestra conversación quede en privado, por lo que le pediré que me acompañe… conversaremos en los terrenos.

-Harry -trató de detenerlo el director.

-No se preocupe, volveré antes del toque de queda, director -dijo tratando de calmar al anciano-, además Tobías está bien cuidado en este momento.

…

…

-James, si lo dejas caer, Harry te odiará por el resto de su vida -dijo Remus preocupado al ver como el bebé llegaba casi al techo de la habitación, mientras James lo lanzaba al aire.

-Tranquilo, no le pasará nada.

-No puedo creer que te permitiera que lo cuidaras -dijo Sirius acostado en su cama viendo a su amigo jugar con el niño.

-Es divertido jugar con un bebé -dijo James con el niño en brazos que no paraba de reír- es divertido estar con Tobi.

…

..

Harry caminaba por los terrenos con Lucius siguiéndolo. Llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador, le traía recuerdos.

-Te mandé a llamar por que necesito de tu ayuda -dijo mirándolo de frente.

-Espero que sepas, que, si vas a pedirme algo, querré algo a cambio -dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-No me extraña para nada, siempre has sido un maldito pervertido -dijo molesto.

-No te había visto antes, así que no sé porque dices eso.

-Veo que no te dijeron todo, los hermanos Lestrange -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Algo me dijeron, pero dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-Pues para dudarlo estás aquí, aun sabiendo que puede ser verdad el que venga del futuro.

-Una idea bastante estúpida…

-Sé que eres un mortífago bajo el mando de Voldemort -le dijo serio, viendo la cara pálida del rubio-. Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, pero también sé cosas que nadie más sabría, cosas que me dijiste en tu lecho de muerte para lograr encontrar un objeto que nos permitirá eliminar a esa maldita víbora ponzoñosa.

-¡Maldito!

-Guarda silencio, maldito cobarde -dijo Harry acercándose a Lucius varita en mano- Sé que no recordaras esto en el futuro, pero lastimaste a mucha gente, entregaste a tu propio hijo para ser usado de carnada para ese maniático.

-No he hecho tal cosa…

-Draco era un niño, ególatra, mimado, pero fiel a su familia, a ti, y no dudaste en entregarlo como carne de cañón para ese miserable ser que no le importó destruirlo para conseguir sus planes -Lucius lo miraba algo asustado del poder maligno que salía de Harry- Tu esposa rogó por la vida de tu hijo, lloró lagrimas de sangre al ver que ese ser lo ponía al frente de la batalla para obligarte a seguir adelante. Pese a que tú harías lo que fura por esa bestia.

-Estás herrando las cosas.

-Siempre quisiste más, que te reconocieran, que te alabaran., que te trataran como el pureblood que no eres.

Lucius sacó su propia varita y apuntó a Harry.

-Tú no puedes saber…

-Fue lo último que me dijiste antes de morir por la varita de tu propio amo -dijo con desprecio-. Voy a derrotarlo, Lucius, con tu ayuda o no, pero no permitiré que ese animal siga matando gente.

Lucius no podía creer todo lo que decía ese niño. ¿Su señor lo había traicionado? ¿Él había entregado a su hijo a la misión?

-Sé que te estas preguntando muchas cosas ahora mismo, pero sólo te puedo prometer una cosa a cambio de la contraseña para entrar a la habitación secreta que tienes en la mansión Malfoy -dijo bajando la varita, pareciendo indefenso, Lucius no tenía por que saber que él era muy capaz de hacer magia sin varita-. Cuando vuelva a mi época protegeré a tu esposa y tu hijo en tu falta. Les diré que pese a todo los amabas, porque lo sé. Lo vi en tus ojos al final de tu vida, como veías a la distancia a tu hijo Draco que, aún bajo el dolor de las maldiciones, trataba de llegar a ti. Sé que Narcissa, tu esposa, te amará hasta el último de sus días.

Lucius bajó la varita, nadie sabía que Narcissa Black era su prometida, por que aun no lo hablaban ni con la muchacha. Nadie sabía que siempre quiso tener un hijo llamado Draco. Nadie sabía que él no era un Malfoy de sangre. Entonces. ¿Todo lo que este chico decía era verdad? ¿Lord Voldemort lo mataría en el futuro? ¿Torturaría a su familia?

-Verus sanguis -dijo con la voz temblándole. La angustia lo atormentaba ahora mismo.

-Gracias -dijo Harry sin mirarle de nuevo y caminando hacia el castillo.

-Diles… siempre haría todo por mi familia.

-Se los diré -dijo manteniéndose fuerte, había dicho cosas horribles a alguien que no tenía culpas en esta época y que seguiría con esos ideales hasta el final de sus días. Como él mismo lo había visto.

Pero antes de seguir se volteó, lo vio caminando, alejándose y elevó su varita.

-_Stupefy._

TBC...

N/A: Lamento mucho el error en la fecha de publicación, me traspapele y este debí haberlo publicado el miércoles, mis más sinceras disculpas.

la actualización de este fic es el miércoles... ya sólo queda un capítulo y el epílogo.

un beso

Majo


	6. Capítulo 6: Un nuevo viajero

**Capítulo 6: Un nuevo viajero**

Harry regresó a la habitación de Severus con Tobías dormido entre sus brazos. Severus le ayudó corriendo las mantas de la cama para acostar al infante.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio hasta que Harry suspiró soltando el aire.

-Me fue bien con Lucius -dijo mirando a su hijo en la cama.

Severus se le quedó mirando, se notaba molesto, aun mirando al niño, que solía darle tranquilidad cuando hablaba de cosas malas del futuro.

-¿Quiere decir que ya tienes la respuesta? -preguntó sentado desde su cama.

-Sí -dijo caminando hasta el joven para sentarse a su lado- quiero creer que en este minuto todos los que están en el futuro, vivos, pueden saber o recordar este momento.

-Y esos serían…

-Tú, la profesora Mcgonagall y quizás algunos mortífagos -dijo mirando por la ventana para suspirar.

-Me dijiste que tus padres no vivirían… pero Lupin y Black.

-Sirius murió defendiéndome de un ataque a manos de Bellatrix, su prima.

-¿Ella es un mortífago?

-Sí, de hecho, creo que Sirius es el único de los Black que no creyó en las palabras de pureza de la sangre de Voldemort -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Irónico pensar que ni siquiera es un pureblood. Que su padre es un muggle.

-Quizás buscaba esa grandeza -dijo suspirando-. A mi me reclutaron hace unos meses -dijo mirando al frente, donde el niño dormía.

-No quiero saberlo, Sev -dijo sosteniendo la mano del joven sobre la cama y logrando que lo mirara-. Eres mi esposo, a quien amo y me ama, tu pasado es tu pasado. Daría todo por cambiar eso, pero eso significaría cambiarte a ti y que probablemente nuestro bebé no existiera, así que dejaré que sigas con estos ideales, con tus propias ideas -le dijo serio- pero si estas recordando esta conversación en el futuro, ven por nosotros, ya podemos volver.

Severus apretó la mano que le sostenía, le gustaba estar así con Harry y el pensar en que él y Tobías se irían, le partía el alma.

…

…

Un nuevo día, un nuevo desayuno y nuevos cuchicheos.

Harry estaba expectante, teniendo a Severus en frente, que le miraba moverse nervioso.

-¿Crees que venga…yo?

-Necesito que vengas tú -respondió en el mismo tono bajo que el joven-. Demonios, no pudo haberte pasado nada en estos días -dijo golpeándose la frente para quitar los pensamientos angustiosos de su cabeza.

-Tranquilo -dijo sosteniendo la mano sobre la mesa, entre los platos, para darle ánimo. No le gustaba que tuviera esa expresión en el rostro.

Entonces pasó, relámpagos llenaron el techo del gran salón, Harry se levantó de golpe y le pasó por sobre la mesa su bebé a Severus que lo recibió por inercia viendo como el joven corría al centro de la lluvia de relámpagos.

Estaba tan nervioso, le picaban las manos, pero las lagrimas se formaron en su rostro cuando apareció él. Se arrojó a sus brazos, aun estando en cuclillas y ambos cayeron al suelo, pero no le importaba, necesitaba abrasarlo y besarlo, con la misma desesperación que lo hacía ahora y que hizo sonrojar a los demás que le miraban.

-Demonios, me hiciste esperar demasiado -dijo abrazándose al cuello de su esposo que le envolvió entre sus brazos.

-Tenía que esperar, Harry, no podía simplemente traerte de un momento al otro.

-Pero me hacías falta -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Demonios, me enviaste sólo con Tobi -dijo golpeándolo en el pecho y poniéndose de pie, recordando que estaba molesto con su esposo por ese detalle.

Severus adulto se puso de pie, se podían escuchar los cuchicheos por todos lados, preguntándose quien era y hablando de lo viejo que se veía para estar con Harry.

-Así que vienes por tu familia, Severus -dijo el hombre a su espalda y Severus estiró la mano para estrechar la del director.

-Les agradezco que hubieran dado refugio a Harry y nuestro hijo.

\- Un placer, de hecho -dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-¡Papi! -Tobi se removía en brazos del joven Severus que estaba estático mirando al hombre frente a él.

Harry y Severus caminaron hasta la mesa de las serpientes donde el niño logró salir de los brazos del joven.

-Te extrañé tanto hijo -dijo abrazándolo, sintiendo como su cuello era estrangulado por los pequeños bracitos del niño que se aferró a él. Luego miró al joven frente a él-. Los has hecho bien, Severus, y sé que no lo recordarás en unos minutos más, pero eres feliz en el futuro, todos los tormentos que viviste o vivirás se verán recompensados con la llegada de Harry a nuestra vida.

El joven no sabía que decir, por eso guardo silencio y asintió.

-Es momento de regresar a casa -dijo Severus sosteniendo la mano de Harry y caminaron a donde el director, pero avanzando miró a los padres de Harry, Lily tenía lagrimas en los ojos y Potter sostenía su mano con fuerza-. ¿No te despedirás de ellos? -le preguntó a su esposo.

-No creo que lo necesiten -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Ellos no, pero tú sí, Harry -dijo parando y soltando la mano de su esposo-, has todo lo que tengas que hacer antes de irnos -dijo calmado.

Harry se mordió el labio y caminó a la mesa de Gryffindor, los chicos se pusieron de pie para mirarlos.

-Esto es duro -dijo con los ojos empañados-, por que sé que cuando regrese ninguno estará, pero quiero que sepan que los amo, que siempre serán importantes en mi vida y siempre los llevaré en mis recuerdos -dijo mirando a los cuatro.

-No es necesario, Harry -dijo Lily limpiando una lagrima que cayó por la mejilla del chico

-Sólo quería que lo supieran -dijo sonriendo y abrazando a los cuatro, pero antes de irse fue donde Petter y le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula que lo envió bajo la mesa del comedor-. No lo siento. Él sabe muy bien por que lo golpee.

-Es un traidor, verdad -dijo Remus negando con la cabeza, pero Harry no respondió, nada sacaba si lo olvidarían en unos segundos.

Harry caminó ahora hacia Severus, bajo la atenta mirada de todos en el comedor, algunos hasta se habían puesto de pie para ver mejor.

-Severus. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido y te amaré tanto como para dar mi vida por ti. Ya te amo justo ahora. Al Severus vergonzoso que no quería escuchar de la intimidad que eventualmente tendremos -dijo divertido al ver como el joven se sonrojaba-. Muchas gracias por haberme aguantado todos estos días -dijo abrazándolo, sintiendo como era correspondido y el volvió a hablar al oído- Te amo mucho, mi amor -le dijo, luego se separó y le besó con fuerza, tal como había besado a su versión adulta hace un momento. Necesitaba que Severus por lo menos recordara en sus labios cuanto le amaba.

Las expresiones se expandieron por el comedor todos atentos y exaltados ante lo "abierto" que era el muchacho.

Harry se separó de Severus y casi corre al estrado. Siendo recibido por las cejas alzadas de su esposo.

-Por favor, no puedes encelarte de ti mismo.

-Difiero de eso, Potter -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Director, haremos el hechizo ahora mismo, peor antes nos ocultaremos, tendrá que ser un hechizo tan poderoso como para aturdir a Lucius Malfoy que está noqueado en la lechucería -dijo Harry y miró a su esposo.

-Lanzaremos el hechizo al techo, para que todos los rincones de Hogwarts reciban el ataque y cuando hayamos terminado lo aplicaremos en usted -dijo Severus.

-Por supuesto -dijo el director-. Buen viaje, chicos, y buena suerte.

-Gracias -dijo Harry y caminó junto a Severus para esconderse en la habitación de trofeos desde donde mirarían todo.

El director los miró y alzó su varita. El hechizo fue gritado en tres voces y el lugar completo quedó segado por una potente luz blanca, todos en el colegio se miraron un segundo.

-Lamento el desperfecto en las luces -dijo para aludir a esto el hecho de que los chicos se hubieran segado por un momento-. Retomen su desayuno, por favor.

Los alumnos siguieron tomando desayunos, unos más extrañados que otros, pero haciendo lo normal. El anciano caminó hasta su lugar en la mesa de profesores y vio hacia la sala de trofeo y la luz lo cegó a él.

Harry y Severus se vieron entre ellos. Era hora de volver a su época y destruir a Voldemort.

TBC...


	7. Capítulo 7: Nuestro final

**Capítulo 7: Nuestro final**

Una vez que Severus y Harry volvieron a su época, las cosas se hicieron relativamente fáciles. Con la ayuda de Narcissa y Draco habían podido entrar a escondidas a la mansión Malfoy y pudieron entrar a la cámara secreta de Lucius, dentro de esta había muchas cosas. El último de los Horrocruxes que les faltaba y, además, un papel arrugado que decía claramente.

_Draco, Narcissa: Pase lo que pase y por el tiempo que trascurra, siempre los amaré, sobre todo. _

Harry imaginaba que antes de haber noqueado a Lucius para esconderlo en Hogwarts, este había logrado escribir ese papel y cuando despertó imaginó que era importante y lo guardó ahí.

Finalmente, el momento había llegado. La batalla final esta cerca, tenían todas las armas contra ese demente.

…

…

-¡Papá! -gritó el adolescente entrando en el despacho de su padre echando humor por los oídos. Severus elevó la mirada, su hijo estaba alterado, lo podía notar perfectamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio, esperando una estupidez de parte de su primogénito.

-Dime, Tobías.

-Tu esposo me humilló -dijo cruzándose de brazos, logrando llamar la atención de su padre.

-Harry hizo ¿Qué?

-Lo humillé, según él -dijo entrando al despacho con su hija Lily de dos años en brazo.

-¿Puedo saber que pasó esta vez?

-Los gemelos estaba jugando en la habitación de Tobi y este se enojó, así que le dije que tendría que compartir con sus hermanitos… que ya fue suficientemente mimado por nosotros en el pasado.

-¡Esos mocosos no tenían por que entrar a mi habitación! -gritó el chico molesto.

-Eso no es humillar, hijo…

-Dijo que dejara de comportarme como si aun utilizara pañales -dijo rojo de la rabia, escuchando como los gemelos se reían escondidos tras Harry.

-Merlín, Tobías, eres tan infantil a veces -dijo Severus llamando a los gemelos que corrieron al escritorio de su padre.

-¡Los estas defendiendo! -gritó apuntando, pero esos gritos constantes sólo hicieron llorar a la bebé de la casa.

-Bien hecho, Tobías Snape -dijo Harry molesto pasándole a la bebé-. Ahora tú la harás dormir de nuevo.

El chico miró a su hermanita con la boca abierta, no podía creer que James y Albus se salieran con las suyas nuevamente. Enojado como estaba salió del despacho con su hermanita acuesta para tranquilizarla. Ella no tenía la culpa después de todo.

-Niños, no quiero que se burlen de su hermano -dijo Harry llegando donde sus hijos de siete años-. Él es el mayor y tienen que respetarlo.

-Tampoco los quiero ver en su habitación -dijo Severus mirando a los niños, que le devolvían la mirada con esos grandes ojos brillantes-, ustedes tienen sus habitaciones con juguetes.

-Pero Tobi tiene libros de colorear -dijo Albus con un dedito en su barbilla.

-Su hermano no tiene…

-¡Mamá, esos demonios rallaron el libro antiguo de pociones de papá!

Harry vio a los niños y se cruzó de brazos.

-Está vez se superaron -dijo haciendo que Severus los bajara de sus piernas-. Están castigados, irán a su habitación y ordenaran todos sus juguetes -dijo molesto, los niños ni replicaron, sólo corrieron fuera de la habitación.

-Muy bien hecho -dijo Severus sosteniendo a su esposo para que ahora este estuviera sentado sobre su regazo-. Te mereces un premio por mantenerte firme.

-Sí, claro -dijo cruzado de brazos-. Tus "recompensas" suelen ser más satisfactorias para ti… y a mi me traen consecuencias de nueve meses -dijo alzando una ceja.

-Bien… Lily se sentiría sola si…

-No, me niego, cuatro hijos es más que suficiente -dijo abrazando a su esposo por el cuello-. Además, mientras más rápido crecen… más rápido se van… y más luego estaremos sólo tú y yo.

-Me gusta como piensas -dijo atrayéndolo para un beso.

-Soy un genio, después de todo -dijo poniéndose de pie para guiar a su esposo fuera del despacho, en dirección a la habitación, total, tenían un buen rato con los chicos distraídos.

Fin

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Este fic lo empecé a escribir de la nada en medio de un carrete (fiesta) y así llegó a su final... ajajajajam en un carrete. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en nuevos proyectos. Recuerden que publico los Lunes, Miércoles y Sábado.


End file.
